I'm a Believer
by troublesomebird
Summary: Ash thinks about a certain boy and how he made her believe in love again. One-shot AshxJohnny


AN: So I don't own any characters from the movie Sing! Or the songs used. I kind of got inspired by those that asked for a story from Ash's view.

Ash idly strummed her guitar quietly as she practiced in her rehearsal space. The downstairs area seemed to be quiet save for her own guitar. It looked like everyone had gone home to rest or be with their loved ones. Except for one person…..Ash looked towards the ceiling in the direction where Johnny's room was upstairs with his piano. She couldn't recall if he had left yet or not, but it was quiet.

Since the upstairs was so quiet she played her guitar more confidently as she felt the need to sing as the thoughts of Johnny swam through her mind. Ash could feel herself smile as if Johnny was standing in front of her. She had this feeling that Johnny was completely different….

' _I thought love was_

 _Only true in fairy tales_

 _Meant for someone else_

 _But not for me_

 _Love was out to get to me_

 _That's the way it seems_

 _Disappointment haunted_

 _All my dreams'_

Ash felt her smile disappear as memories of Lance got dragged up. He was a nightmare disguised as a fairy tale and just a disappointment. Lance was always dragging her down when it came to being creative. The jerk was rude, egotistical, and selfish! How could she have been so blind to him? Ash shook her head as if it would make the bad memories disappear. The pain of seeing him singing with BECKY and saying it was her fault had made her miserable.

' _And then I saw her face_

 _Now I'm a believer_

 _Not a trace_

 _Of doubt in my mind_

 _I'm in love_

 _I'm a believer_

 _I couldn't leave her_

 _If I tried'_

She couldn't sing or even look at her guitar without bursting into tears. But…Johnny…Johnny would always race to her side and would make her smile again. He would encourage her no matter how silly the idea was or impossible. He made her feel free and he made her feel like she could believe in the thought of love.

' _I thought love was_

 _More or less a given thing_

 _But the more I gave the less_

 _I got, oh yeah_

 _What's the use in trying_

 _All you get is pain_

 _When I wanted sunshine_

 _I got rain_

 _And then I saw her face_

 _Now I'm a believer_

 _Not a trace_

 _Of doubt in my mind_

 _I'm in love_

 _I'm a believer_

 _I couldn't leave her_

 _If I tried'_

The more time that Ash spent time with Johnny the bigger that belief became. Ash could feel her heart flutter every time Johnny was nearby or blush when he would say something nice and get the nervous smile of his. Yes, Ash could believe in love again if it was with Johnny.

But what if Johnny hurt her like Lance did…what if the finally get together and then the good times turn to bad ones. The thought scared her as she felt her insecurities build up in her heart. Ash shook her head once more. No! She had to believe in this feeling. She had to believe in that warm safe feeling that she got every time she saw his face.

' _What's the use in trying_

 _All you get is pain_

 _When I wanted sunshine_

 _I got rain_

 _And then I saw her face_

 _Now I'm a believer_

 _Not a trace_

 _Of doubt in my mind_

 _I'm in love_

 _I'm a believer_

 _I couldn't leave her_

 _If I tried_

 _Then I saw her face_

 _Now I'm a believer_

 _Not a trace_

 _Of doubt in my mind_

 _Now I'm a believer_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I'm a believer_

 _I'm a believer_

 _I'm a believer'_

Ash was grinning brightly as her believe in her heart chased the fears away. If she just chose to believe in Johnny then love was achievable! Ash placed her guitar gently onto the ground and rushed out of her rehearsal space towards the stair care. She had to tell him now before the fear came back. She had to keep hold of this belief in Johnny and the feel in her heart.

The moment she got to the top of the stairs she started to hear a soft song being played. Well at least it informed her that Johnny was at the theater with her. With the thought of telling him in mind Ash had momentarily forgotten that Johnny might have gone home. Slightly embarrassed, Ash took the time to calm down and listen to what being played. The sound of Johnny's voice filled her head as she closed her eyes to listen closely.

Johnny always sang with such honestly and passion that you could actually feel it in your own soul. It was something that Ash envied in Johnny but for now she was just happy to get a private show. Though as she continued to listen to Johnny's song she felt herself become a little sad. It sounded like the boy she wanted was already in love, but….its possible he was in love with her! It could be true! She just had to keeping believing because there is no way that the feeling that she had been wrong. The feeling she got whenever she saw his face.

Yes Ash would continue to be a believer and she would believe in Johnny.

"I love you Ash." She heard Johnny quietly speak to the air as the song had ended.

Ash felt the relief that her belief was true. Yes looking at Johnny's face made her feel better as she walked into his room. Yes love was something one could believe in if one met the right person. Especially if that person was a kind hearted and natural soulful singer

"You do?" Ash asked as she walked into his room and closed the door behind her.

Watching Johnny getting a scare and falling down onto the ground almost made her laugh out loud but she just stayed quiet. Ash watched as Johnny gathered himself up from the ground and stand awkwardly in front of her. Though it looked like Johnny refused to look at her as he tried to calm down.

"How much did you hear…?"

"Everything." Ash answered honestly as she took a few steps closer to Johnny so that he would have to look at her instead of the ground.

Ash kept her eyes on his bright ones till he broke the eye contact. There was so much emotion in his eyes and they looked so confused that was till he hid his face behind his hands. Ash moved closer to him and carefully removed his hands from his face to look into those eyes again. Slowly Ash leaned into Johnny and gave him a small kiss on the lips. She smiled happily as the shock and disbelief on Johnny's face.

"I love you Johnny." Ash confessed happily and gave him a loving smile as the happiness filled Johnny's face, a small giggle escaping her.

The two of them hug each other out happiness and the two of them shared another small kiss. The next words that left Johnny made Ash's heart soar and hold onto Johnny even tighter.

"Love you too Ash."

Ash had gone through so much with her past loves and it made her doubt that love could ever possibly be a good thing. But the moment she saw Johnny's face well…..she was a believer.


End file.
